The Path of a Demon (DISCONTINUED)
by PoisonCupcake101
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was supposed to grow up as everyone's hero, born with nothing- to achieving everything and more; he was a true protagonist to the series. However, the Universe had other plans, gone was the path of a hero, Naruto was going to walk the path of a Demon.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**No One's POV~**

The plan was simple, restrain the Nine-Tails, use the Reaper Death Seal, seal half the power of the Nine-Tails into Minato to kill that half forever, and then seal the rest of the Nine-Tails into newborn Naruto. The plan was simple, fast, and a sure way to keep not only Naruto safe, but all of Konoha as-well.

What could have gone wrong?

They should have known that things wouldn't have been that simple, that Kurama would have struck the moment Kushina's guard was down. It was only a miracle that the two had enough energy to move and take the blow before baby Naruto was skewered.

And now here they where. Standing tall and exhausted before their newborn baby like strong shields. Pierced threw the middle of their chest and abdomen like a kebab, it was surprising that they were able to hold the large limb back.

It was Minato that first spoke through the blood in his mouth, he could feel the large abnormal hole in his chest cavity that shouldn't be there, ribs snapped from the middle, outward in order to make room for the unwanted appendage. He could feel his heart beating, faster and faster and faster, as if trying to make up for the blood it was quickly losing.

He ignored the pain in his throat, the way his mind promptly blanked at the unexplainable pain that exploded in his chest, he didn't have time to focus on his pain, not when his wife went through the same thing, not when the fox was still loos.

He focused his attention on his wife, dazed and horrifically anguished, "I said that this was the father's duty." he croaked, barely able to see past his wife's fiery red hair.

Kushina smiled, tilting her head back with the same dull gaze of pain and exhaustion, how much time did she have left? "Then all the more, since I'm his mother!"

**"Why you-!"** Kurama snarled. Straining against the chains that still held him, and hissing daggers and killing intent on the two that managed to stop him.

Said couple could only ignore the angry demon behind them, like Minato thought, they didn't have time to focus on trivial things such as a Foxe's anger at the moment.

"This is the first time I lost an argument." Kushina brokenly chuckled, she went into a coughing fit and wheezed "Okay, I understand that you're determined to do this." she mumbled.

Minato weakly smiled and pulled back from his wife, giving her enough room to straighten up properly, and to proceed with the sealing "Thank you, Kushina."

Then he moved.

Flicking his wrist to swipe at the blood running down his chin, he semi shakily began with another seal, though it wasn't fast as he remembered doing it a hundred times before, he was still glad to have been able to do it now "Summoning Jutsu!" and before he began his target sealing, he needed to give something to a friend before he was gone for good.

In a poof of smoke a frog appeared just a few feet away, it floated just an inch off the ground with its limbs crossed as if it was angry, but once it caught sight of the familiar, orange and very much pissed off fox behind them. It's expression was quick to morph into one of horror, "Nine Tails!"

Then its eyes landed on their familiar summoner and it once again gasped "What?! Lord Fourth too! What's the meaning of this?!" It screeched, gesturing to the situation they were currently in.

Minato sighed and took a breath, it was getting harder to breath "Gerotora, I'm going to give you the Sealing Formula's key. Take it immediately to Master Jiraiya and store it away." he instructed.

Movements now slowed, and daze like, Minato pulled out said scroll and shakily handed it to the frog who quickly looked it over and nodded at the dying man, a certain look of respect and determination in it's eyes "You have my word. I confirm the key is in my possession." It slammed its hands together "And now, I'm off!" and in a poof of smoke, it was gone.

Then there were four.

Minato sighed in relief "That should do it."

The Reaper above them grinned maliciously, and pulled the dagger out of its mouth, giving the weapon a slimy taste, it raised its arms up as a sign of attack. Ready to begin its one job in the mortal realm.

Minato winced, he could practically feel his heart beating in his chest, and it was going slower by the minute, he was running out of time, he voiced his problem out to his wife "Kushina, my time is running out. I'm going to start the Eight Signed Seal. I want to put some of my chakra in Naruto too." Minato turned his gaze to his child, his first and only child. The son he would painstakingly be leaving behind for how many years. He wondered if the boy would ever remember them, would ever get to know his lineage, and would ever get to grow up to be a strong and passionate young man, either like Minato, or Kushina. . . . . maybe he would end up being both.

Minato smiled "It'll be quite a while before we can see him. Let's tell him what we want to say."

Kushina felt crushed at the words that left her dying husband. She didn't want to have only a minute with her son, she wanted years, she wanted years where she could tell him everything, where she could teach him the things she herself has learned over her life. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her first and only child. . . couldn't she have that?

"Naruto. . . . " she croaked out, what should she tell him? "Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few .. . . Ones you can really, really trust." Kushina breathed out. . was it getting warmer out here? "I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy." Kushina's eyes widened, then she smiled "Oh, and this is important. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi; be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is women. I'm a woman, so i don't know too much about this but. . . . All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls. . . " Kushina giggled "But just don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like me. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know."

Minato smiled at the offhanded insult. Sullenly watching as his wife paused in her speech in order to take deep breaths. . . how long does she have?

"Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much. . . " she finally felt the tears of anguish slide down her face, she didn't want this! she didn't want to leave her child behind to face the cruel world alone! to leave him behind when she only had the chance of meeting him in the span of an hour. . . . . . but did she have a choice, "Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you. Minato, I'm sorry I used up your time." Kushina whimpered.

Minato smiled and deftly shook his head "Oh, it's okay." . . . . . should he say something? he should. . shouldn't he. . . .this was his last chance physically talking with his son. . . . his last chance until who knows how long. . . . maybe he should "Naruto, my message to you is. . . I guess it's the same as your nagging mother's" he winked teasingly, only catching a glimpse of his wife's bleeding and teary face.

. . . . with slow movements he finally finished the seal "Eight Signed Seal." a blinding white engulfed all of the area. Shrouding the space in a light that made any other watchers quick to shield their eyes.

And as the couple were engulfed in chakra, Minato couldn't help but frown at the sudden ominous feeling he gained as he finished the seal. It was as if something bad was coming, something worse than the Nine-Tails, something that would be out of his control. A sudden look of fear crossed over his face, but before he could process the thoughts of direful consequences at both his and his wife's death, his mind went blank, and all he felt was nothing.

It was minutes before everything returned to normal. The light fading into nothing and leaving the devastation it had caused. There was little sound around, other than the rustling of leaves, the burning village of Konoha a mile away, and the rustling of shrubs from fleeing animals, all was quiet.

Back at the blast sight, the charred bodies of Minato and Kushina where seen laying face down in the dirt, each had respective holes in their chest and abdomen, and were definitely dead.

The Nine-Tails was nowhere to be seen, the only thing left that such a beast was there in the first place was the large imprint it left in the ground, and the claw marks embedded in the earth from him trying to escape before he was sucked into the newborn.

Said newborn, Naruto, was silent on the altar, bare, naked and shivering in the cold air of the night. A prominent black symbol sat pleasantly on his stomach, slightly red in agitation, but looking to be alright, it wasn't seconds later did it disappear into his skin, as if it hadn't been there in the first place.

On that day, Naruto Uzumaki was born, and on that day his life had been changed for the better or for worse. The sounds of his cries were heard throughout the forest. And all who heard it, couldn't help cower in confusion. It was as if the very sound of the newborn's sobs, brought a curse upon the village.

**Thank you for reading this story, and i hope you like it, this is probably the first step to doing antagonist canon characters or oc's, so really this is my first Antagonist story and thank you.**

**The people i would like to thank for inspiring me are~**

\- Mysana, and for their Naruto story "Red Eyes in the Dark"

\- Gleam, and for their Naruto story "He had no Fingers"

\- Daystar Clarion, and for their Naruto story "Dancing with Demons"

**Be warned, all these stories are Antagonist Naruto's, so if you don't like Naruto being bloodthirsty, exacting revenge on human kind and Konoha in particular, then not only should you not read this story. But you shouldn't read theirs either. **

**But i swear, their stories are magnificent and i really enjoyed them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Spirited Away?

**-1-2 Months Later-**

Tadashi Saito sighed as he made his way down the familiar halls of the Hokage Tower. Honestly, if he knew that he would be taking care of that . . . .thing, than he would have never taken up the job as 'Nanny' -as the Hokage had dubbed it- in the first place.

He thought that what he was getting assigned too would be simple, and while it is, that didn't mean he liked it. What he had anticipated as an average babysitting job, had in fact been a top secret mission that not even a civilian as himself could even comprehend.

Oh wait. . . he did.

Just 2 months ago, a few weeks after the Kyuubi attack, the Hokage had stepped before all of Konoha and announced a concern that everyone just couldn't comprehend. That in the grip of their all mighty leader, a baby with blond strands and of chubby appendages, was in fact, the Kyuubi itself.

This of course caused an up-rage, how could the Hokage allow that thing, the thing that destroyed and killed many of Konoha, to even stay alive, how could he announce that they, the people, the village, protect said child when he was the demon fox, otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki.

It had all sounded like a joke at first, but when the Hokage, went on that he was their damnable savior, and how they should all 'worship' it as the Hokage might as well have said. They all knew that what he was telling them, was in fact, not a joke.

Of course the village did otherwise, every mind having heard the news, straying to the fact that they would be in arms reach of the little abomination that killed all their loved ones and destroyed their homes. What better way to exact their revenge than to push it onto the demon baby that caused the mess.

And now here he was, out of hundreds of volunteers, and even. . . disgustingly trusted ninja, he, Tadashi Saito, a mere civilian of Konoha, had been handpicked out of hundreds, to take care of said demon brat, that even he despised. At first he was shocked, then he became indifferent, even through the parts about what he was supposed to do as 'Nanny', but when he finally got to meet the destroyer of Konoha face to face, everything seemed to shatter, he absolutely despised the baby known as Naruto.

And sure, that might have been because he was a baby, a child that depended on adults for being fed, cleaned, and entertained. But Tadashi was adamant that it was because it was the Kyuubi itself.

Honestly, he wondered why the Hokage just didn't appoint one of his Ninja to do the job, instead of a normal civilian. Because while he could take a man out, that didn't mean he had the skills like the ninja that were seen frequently around the village, hell, a child could have gotten picked for the job just for their skills. Instead, every time Tadashi went to visit the Kyuubi, he was guided by Men in masks -_'Ninja' _he reminded himself- to the door, where they staid and guarded while Tadashi worked.

_'I should just quit' _Tadashi thought with a sneer, _'it would certainly be better than being in arms reach with the Kyuubi' _but Tadashi knew he couldn't, he needed the money, and plus, he was handpicked by the Hokage himself to do the job, what greater honor could there be than being trusted by the leader of Konoha.

And how long has he been at this. . . . about 2 months, ever since the Hokage had announced the arrival of Naruto, 'i should be getting paid more for this' Tadashi thought with a sigh.

"We're here."

Tadashi blinked, and sure enough, they were at the familiar wooden door, that separated all from the Kyuubi brat, giving each man a smile, he hesitantly stepped into the room and quickly closed the door behind him, as if afraid that something would escape.

When the Hokage said that the Kyuubi would be living with him, at the Hokage Tower, many speculated, including him, that the brat would be locked up from the outside world, stuffed into a dungeon, a cell, or even a room underground.

But when Tadashi was led up to the second floor of the Tower, and to this room, he was instantly greeted with something. . . normal. There were no chains, no bars at the windows, or even a lock and key for the door, hell, the room didn't even have ninja stationed in it. It was just an average baby room, crib and all, with a shelf placed against the wall with little to no books, toys strewn around everywhere as if the guy who put them in here in the first place didn't have time to stuff them into the toy chest that was positioned at the foot of the crib, said crib was in the middle of the room atop a blue carpet.

And in that crib sat the very bane of Tadashi's existence, Naruto Uzumaki, but everyone had began to use the name that it was given. . the Kyuubi.

It was dark outside when Tadashi came in, almost midnight in fact, so the room was bathed in very little moonlight. It was done so to the point that the Nanny was actually afraid to step into the room, in fact, it felt like something was watching him.

Shaking off the feeling, Tadashi took a deep breath in and snapped himself out of it "Come on Tadashi, there are Ninja outside, it's not like there's something hiding in the dark." Though that didn't stop him from being slightly shaken, who knows, maybe the Kyuubi will finally attack after months of pretending to be an innocent crying infant.

Stepping up to the crib in slight apprehension, Tadashi peered in and was met with a sleeping infant, the child looked normal enough, with blond hair, peach skin, and chubby limbs. When the baby had opened his eyes, they were greeted with the bluest of eyes, large, round, and innocent like any infant could ever be, but what separated him from the other newborns, was the fact that he had three identical whisker marks on each chubby cheek, as if the demon fox had left its mark, and was obviously showing them that he was in fact, still alive, and now an infant.

Tadashi couldn't help but scowl down at the sleeping boy, he felt like the newborn was mocking him, snickering at his misery and anger at the fact that Tadashi couldn't even lay a vicious hand on him without being killed. It was as if the Kyuubi was pretending on purpose just to make Tadashi angry.

The male Nanny was sure that the demon fox was merely pretending in order to get what it wanted, to destroy the rest of Konoha and finish what he had barely destroyed. Tadashi snorted and pulled the infant up to his arms, making sure to hold it far enough so that if it did attack, it wouldn't kill him instantly.

He wondered how the Hokage could fall for such an act, sure it was an infant, but it was still the Nine-Tails! the thing should be killed on sight, not taken care of as if it were an average baby to be held and loved for.

Honestly. . maybe he should do all the village a favor and put the thing out of its miserable existence, it wouldn't be hard to just smother the child with a pillow or even a toy. . . .

Tadashi paused in his musings as an ominous yet bubble of excitement crawled into his chest, setting the now squirming infant down on the changing table, Tadashi stared with wide blank eyes.

Yes. . . wouldn't he be doing a favor? Killing the Kyuubi and finally ridding the world of the evil vermin that plagued their lives. . . . it was so easy too.

Tadashi absentmindedly gripped the pillow he held in his grip -when did he grab this?-

All he had to do was smother the child, right? he wouldn't think it would attack now, it was so helpless, so vulnerable to the point where it couldn't even struggle. Hell it couldn't even change its own shit without his help, without him, it wouldn't have lived. . .

It wouldn't have lived.

Tadashi couldn't express the smile that bloomed across his face at his dark thoughts, it would be easy too, he could just give the excuse that the brat rolled onto his stomach and suffocated itself.

So easy.

Tadashi didn't even realize he was pressing the pillow into the brats face-

**"I'd stop there if i were you."**

Tadashi froze up, and gave a short yelp as a kunai was pressed to his neck. The sharp edge just barely digging into his throat, a threat nonetheless, not meant to kill.

Gulping, Tadashi peered behind him and was met with a hooded face, the man -at least he thought it was a man by the tone of the voice- couldn't be taller than him, maybe a foot or two with a cloak shrouding his features and an unseeable Ninja headband wrapped loosely around his neck.

Even though Tadashi couldn't see the man's face, that didn't mean he wasn't afraid.

Gulping again, Tadashi dropped the pillow and a squirming infant was revealed, still alive, slightly red, but still alive. Tadashi felt a second of shame and disappoint at the fact that he hadn't finished his actions before the fear came back again,_ 'where did this man come from?'_ he thought, he couldn't have gotten in! the doors were sealed, the windows had to be sealed too- and yet as he gazed at said framework, it was surprisingly pulled open.

Cold December night air spilled from outside, and the curtains waved in the wind, small flakes of snow melting on contact with the wooden floor and carpet.

_'how could i have not noticed that?'_ Tadashi thought in shock.

"now then, i don't want any trouble, just the child if you will, scream, and i won't hesitate to slit your neck." the man whispered, voice low, and cold, promising on the threat he had meant.

Shakily, Tadashi moved aside, and in quick movements the nude infant was tucked into the Ninja's side, still unseen and still holding up the kunai at dangerous levels, "Thanks allot, now if you don't mind, i have a Jinchuuriki to deliver." then the kunai was gone and the ninja was at the window, infant still in grip and snuggled into his chest like a valuable package-

"Oh, and no screaming."

Then he was gone, Tadashi sat there in shock -when did he fall?- and gaped as if something unimaginable had just happened. Which might as well have happened.

When the Nanny finally regained enough strength to even think, a yell finally left his lips, it was garbled, horrified and unintelligent, and the only things that were understandable where "G-Guards! N-N-Ninja! G-Gone-"

It wasn't a moment later that said guards burst into the room, some poofing in, and all of them surrounding the Nanny, as if expecting an attack at that moment, despite the fact that it had already happened.

It was minutes before Tadashi could tell them what had happened, and by the end of it, many where already gone and after the assailant.

But one thing was for sure, _Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed fox, had been kidnapped._

**-With Missing Nin-**

When the Nine-Tail's attacked Konoha it was news all over the nations, how could it not, a beast of destruction and power openly attacked one of the great villages, it was bound to spread.

Then when it suddenly disappeared -leaving its destructive mark behind- without a trace, one question remained, **'Where had the Bijuu gone?'**, after all, a beast of that power, and magnitude couldn't have disappeared over one night, let alone leave the village of Konoha intact, something must have taken him down, or trapped it.

Not a month and a half later did a hidden spy -working as a ninja- acquire the truth, and it wasn't long before that information was passed on and landed in the hands of a higher up. And it wasn't days before a plan was made to capture the Jinchuuriki known as Naruto. Because, while there were nine known Jinchuuriki's out in the world, all of them belonged to some higher form of village or are missing. So what better way to gain a powerful weapon, than to kidnap it right under the Village's nose.

They were fair game, and if the village wanted it back, than they'll have to fight them to get it.

So here and now, the night of December 30, The Village Hidden in the Caves finally made a move, sending their best Nin to hide in the shadows and wait until the moment was given.

And it was, once the Jinchuuriki was secure in the assailants grip he was gone, shushining out of the village and dropping on the outskirts of Konoha, fast enough to not be caught, though that didn't mean he was completely out of the clear.

The nin knew that several ninja where possibly on his trail by now, after all, a Jinchuuriki wouldn't be that easy to kidnap without any consequences, in fact, the Nin was ready to be captured and taken into custody to be searched and tortured.

The only thing that did shock the Nin however, was the fact that he managed to get this far without any consequences yet, he supposed that since the Jinchuuriki was new, that the Hokage hadn't planned on a kidnapping as of late, probably thinking that news hadn't spread so widely, nor the fact that the identity of said Jinchuuriki was public to any outsiders. A fool's mistake the Nin had thought.

It wasn't long before The Village Hidden in the Leaves was out of sight, and out of chakra signature perimeter, though that didn't mean he relaxed, there could still be ninja on his trail and he wasn't going to take the chance.

The nin cursed as the infant in his arms squirmed and let out a whine, probably realizing that it wasn't in their crib nor in their home anymore, adjusting once more, he leaped out of the treeline and into a snowy field that was barely a mile in diameter, something that made the nin worry. If any ninja where nearby or on his trail, they'll be able to plainly see him, and he'd be vulnerable to any attack without the help of the trees as coverage.

Picking up the pace, he twitched as he heard something faint, it sounded like the crunching of twigs, was someone nearby? maybe ninja?

This revelation made the Nin softly curse and pick up the base once more, the added speed made him look like a shadow against the field of grass, just a flash of black that any ninja probably wouldn't be able to pick up unless they were in the light of day or a good sensory-

***SHINK* *SWOOSH***

The nin grunted as something solid and thin swiped through him from the tree line, gurgling he hit the ground back first and gasped as unimaginable pain flooded his senses, what the hell just happened?

From the corner of his eye he managed to catch a glimpse of his target before the infant hit the ground with a thump, then came the loud wailing of the child from just a few feet away, probably awoken by the fact that it hit the ground from the sky.

The Nin wondered how the baby didn't die from promptly hitting the ground point blank, any normal newborn would have died instantly, their bodies still fragile from birth and vulnerable to any hit, especially a fall from that height.

The Nin wondered if it was from the Bijuu the kid had in its gut.

"Hmmmmmm didn't expect you to be alive? you have amazing dexterity, for a human that is." came the sly voice of a male, the tone was cold, amused, yet disappointed, probably from the fact that the Nin didn't die from getting sliced in half.

The nin merely grunted at the comment, and stiffly looked around, as if trying to find any possible weapon he could use against his apparent assailant, but his body was in pain, so much so that even he was surprised he was alive from being separated at the torso.

"Well no matter, at least i got two meals, a luxury that even i can't believe." then there was a pair of cover-less toes in the Nin's view, and when the man crouched he was greeted with a sly grin filled with sharp pointed teeth, the only thing he could see of the man's face due to a cat like mask covering the upper part.

The guy was tall, probably taller than any man the Nin had ever seen, with long blue hair. Black, blue and white robes and a katana strapped to his back. All in all, the guy looked normal other than the black emptiness where his eyes should be -maybe because his mask shadowed them-, and the sharp teeth that had to be inhuman.

Was he human?

The man(?) hummed and tilted his head, a fluid motion that made the Nin question about the man's humanity again.

"Though what a shame, i was hoping for more of a fight, though that is my fault i'm willing to admit, coming in as a sneak attack, you wouldn't have even noticed i was there if not for the noises i purposefully made. . . at least you lasted this long, congratulations then." the man smirked, though the comment was more mocking than complementing.

The insult didn't make him angry though, not when he felt like he was seeing death in the eyes than a mere man before him.

"Sorry, but i'm going to have to cut this short, but i'll introduce myself, might as well since you're going to die anyway, a last gift i give to you before you feed me, sadly i'm going to have to give you my human name, my demon name could be. . . quiet harsh on the human ears. I'm Kira, and thank you for feeding me~"

**-With the Kira-**

The Yokai hummed as he eyed the fast racing human -two humans counting the small chakra signature in the mans arms- in the field, the man was fast, but not fast enough to pass the eye of Kira himself, or for a Demon if he was being specific.

His stomach churned at the thought of eating something other than animal, it had been months since he last tasted the flesh of human on his taste-buds and he was craving for just a bite. And luck had been on his side, this human was obviously running, going somewhere fast, and alone for that matter, no other human in a few mile radius, perfect for someone to go missing. . . . plus the human was just right there, right for the picking.

When the man was close enough, Kira struck, sending a strike at the human's gut. The act was instant, the attack going clean through the man's gut and severing him from the waist down. The human landed on the ground with a thud, and the Imp landing just a few feet away, also landing on the ground and letting out an ear piercing wail that Kira was quick to ignore, that didn't stop him from wincing, smaller humans where very loud, and constantly brought pain to his sensitive ears from the noise.

The smell of blood was second to enter his nostrils, the familiar coppery scent making him even hungrier. He observed his prey, the man laying stiffly on the snowy grass-field and twitching from the blood he was losing, said crimson substance was quickly pooling around the human, like a lake vastly growing. It was morbidly fascinating.

Crouching, he hummed as he stuck his finger in the growing pool of cold blood, and stuck the appendage in his mouth, a pleasing taste assaulted the buds on his tongue and he couldn't help but let a pleased smile bloom across his face. There was nothing tastier than the blood that ran through a human, a delicacy he might as well add. Oh yes, what a treat he had certainly caught himself.

He turned to the dying man again and hummed once more in thoughtfulness "Hmmmmmm didn't expect you to be alive? you have amazing dexterity, for a human that is." Of course that was all Ninja, no matter the size, height, or even age, all Ninja had amazing dexterity, so he wasn't surprised when the human survived such a vicious blow.

Standing up he peered over the man and then crouched again, this time, close to the humans face so they both could meet eye to eye, he was aware of the stiffened grunt that came out of the man's mouth, blood spilling at the words.

"Well no matter, at least i got two meals, a luxury that even i can't believe." and that was the truth, it was months since he last tasted human and when he had, the human was small, a child no less and had been lost in the woods, probably having been heading home but couldn't find the path.

But today, today must have been his lucky day, he had two meals, and one of them was bigger than the other, should last him for days on end too.

"Though what a shame, i was hoping for more of a fight, though that is my fault i'm willing to admit, coming in as a sneak attack, you wouldn't have even noticed i was there if not for the noises i purposefully made. . . at least you lasted this long, congratulations then." he complimented, though he couldn't help but add a mocking tone to his voice, but he really was disappointed, while he didn't like playing with his food, he did need to stretch once in a while, he was getting bored too.

His stomach growled again and he frowned "Sorry, but i'm going to have to cut this short, but i'll introduce myself, might as well since you're going to die anyway, a last gift i give to you before you feed me, sadly i'm going to have to give you my human name, my demon name could be. . . quiet harsh on the human ears. I'm Kira, and thank you for feeding me~"

The Nin gave a start as the upper part of the Yokai's face, where his eyes should be, split and opened like a second mouth, what greeted him where longer, sharper, pointed teeth that of a beast, and a long slimy purple tongue with a pointed end. Then everything went dark.

Kira unleashed his mouth, the horrifying and sharp appendage on his face snapping open and closed, before viciously chomping on the humans head, instantly tearing it off of the human's body and finally silencing him.

The delicious juices of flesh, bone, blood and calcium entered his mouth and Kira couldn't help but rumble in approval, taking chomp after chomp of his meal. It was minutes before he was done, bits of organ and flesh, and the pooled blood the only thing that was left of the human that had been laying there just a moment ago.

Humming in delight, Kira licked and sucked the blood off his fingers, his long demon like tongue slithering to lick the blood off his face before receding back into his head, and closing until it looked like a mask again.

Standing up, he finally turned to the second witness of his gruesome consumption. The imp was laying face down in the grass, small body squirming and flailing to turn over, and wails leaving them like a banshee.

Dusting off his hands, Kira knelt down and picked up the babe by the leg, lifting it up upside down and studying the child with dark eye holes. The Imp had to have only been a few months old, with pudgy limbs and a pink face of tears and snot from his crying, atop his head sat blond tufts of hairs and the bluest of eyes stared into his own. To his surprise the imp had stopped crying at the attention he was given, wide and red rimmed orbs staring into his own without any fear or horror for what might become of him.

Kira hummed "What a small thing you are, aren't you, so innocent and naive about the world, your not even scared that i'm going to eat you?" the baby only whined in reply.

Smiling, Kira unleashed his mouth once more and brought the infant up to it. His purple tongue happily lapped at the tender flesh of the infant and slowly he lowered the babe down. It wasn't until the child was navel length to his jaws did something happen.

A sudden shock, then pain radiated from his mouth down to his neck. Screeching Kira quickly pulled the child out of his mouth and away from him. The inside of his jaws searing and burning like acid to material, it was dreadfully painful.

What the hell happened?

Closing his demon mouth again -with the utmost of care- he eyed the child once more, and caught the markings on the child's stomach, it glowed an ominous orange red and leaked power and intensity.

Furrowing his brows, Kira opened his human mouth this time and licked at the child's stomach, he was instantly greeted with the same searing pain and acidic burning as last time. He pulled away again, closing his mouth to allow both to heal.

_'How Interesting.'_ Kira thought.

He righted up the child, that had been, up until now, giggling and gurgling, and eyed the babe once more "Your not a normal child, are you?" he asked, getting a chortle in reply.

"Then what are you? I can tell you hold great power. . . . . tremendous power indeed. . . " a thoughtful look crossed over his lips and he hummed, this time straightening the child so his naked body was cradled into his robed chest and arm, the infant didn't seem to mind the wet splotches of blood that smeared onto his soft skin, instead taking comfort in the fact that he was being held with delicate care for the first time in his life -other than the times that the Hokage held him that is-

"Hmmmmm, you might actually be of some use to me. . . . you wouldn't mind would you? being used." Kira asked, as if expecting a coherent reply back. The child gurgled, and wrapped its small fingers on his collar, tugging lightly. Kira replied back with whipping the tears and snot off his face, leaving a red, tear stained one behind.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. . . . hmmmmm don't imp's like you usually have a name?" he asked, stepping around the bloodied mess on the grass and heading for the tree line, the infant Jinchuuriki held softly yet tightly in his arm "well, I don't actually have anything at the moment, but i'll figure something out" Kira giggled, poking the infant in the stomach.

The infant in his arms giggled and squirmed in his grip, as if agreeing.

Kira smiled "Good, i can't wait until you become of some use to me, little Kit. . . " he giggled, molding into the darkness of the tree line ". . . I have some big plans for you." and then they were gone, disappearing into the shadows of the trees and leaving nothing but the bloodied smear in the snow.

Not even the occasional animal made noise, it was completely silent, save for the wind in the trees and the crunch of falling leaves.

It wasn't until a few minutes later did the first sign of life come into the scene. A pair of ANBU, rabbit and frog mask adorning their faces and hiding their appearances. They slunk into the field and proceeded forward.

When they made it to the bloodied patch of grass they stopped and crouched down, examining the blood, pieces of flesh and torn clothing.

One of them stood and glanced around, seeing nothing "Do you think it's the kidnapper?" they asked.

The second ANBU sighed and indifferently dug through the bloody patches and torn clothing "Might be, the Nanny reported that the assailant wore a cloak and hidden headband. . here they are." they gestured, the cloak a few feet away torn and bloodied, and said headband tossed to the side with its own signs of mistreatment.

"Was it an animal?"

"Maybe, nothing human could have done this. . . " The rabbit ANBU trailed off and tossed pieces of skin and cloth aside, as if searching for something.

"Then where's the Jinchuuriki?" Asked the frog masked ANBU.

The rabbit stood up and glanced around too, finding no sign of said infant "Do you think he was eaten as well?" they asked.

The Frog shrugged "Whatever could have done this certainly wasn't human. . . . . . what should we report to the Hokage?" they asked.

The Rabbit sighed and rubbed the back of their head "The truth. . .

**Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails, is dead."**

**Here is the second chapter, hoped you like it.**

**-**_***Imp**_** (Baby)**


	3. Chapter 3: AN

I. . . decided to rewrite this story.

It isn't because I'm not interested in writing a Naruto Fanfiction, I really do! but this plot is just. . .not doing it for me. So I decided to rewrite it, with a different plot and all!

Sorry for not continuing. I just felt like this current Naruto story could do with a darker change, it has potential, but its just too. . . light for me. Thanks for understanding.

I'll add the new story title up here when the first chapter comes out, thanks. Again. Sorry.


End file.
